Gaius Julius Caesar
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - Incitement 'EX'= }} Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 8%. |img3 = divinity |name3 = Divinity |rank3 = D |effect3 = Increases own damage by 125. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B+= |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 5 |c2 = 10 |c3 = 15 |c4 = 20 |c5 = 25 }} |-| Rank B++= Increases own buff success rate based on own remaining HP for 1 turn. Buff Success Rate Formula = 40% * - (Current HP/Max HP) 80% Chance to increase own attack by 10% for 1 turn. (Max: 5 times per NP as long as buff succeed.) Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 5 |c2 = 10 |c3 = 15 |c4 = 20 |c5 = 25 }} |-| Video= - Old= - Arcade= }} Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |7}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |12}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Increases party's Quick performance by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Bedivere. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogues on Valentine 2020, 12 February 2020 Update. Images Saint Graphs= Caesar1.png |Stage 1 Caesar2.png |Stage 2 Caesar3.png |Stage 3 Caesar4.png |Stage 4 Caesaraf.png|April Fool Saber03-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 |-| Icons= Caesaricon.png |Stage 1 GaiusJuliusCaesarStage2Icon.png |Stage 2 GaiusJuliusCaesarStage3Icon.png |Stage 3 GaiusJuliusCaesarFinalIcon.png |Stage 4 GaiusJuliusCaesarGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) GaiusJuliusCaesarStage2GoldIcon.png |Stage 2 (Gold) GaiusJuliusCaesarStage3GoldIcon.png |Stage 3 (Gold) GaiusJuliusCaesarFinalIconGold.png| Stage 4 (Gold) S007 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S007 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S007 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Caesarsprite1.png|Sprite 1 Caesarsprite2.png|Sprite 2 Caesarsprite3.png|Sprite 3 S007 card servant 1 new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S007 card servant 2 new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S007 card servant 3 new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo007.png|NP Logo CaesarExAtk Legion Sprite.png|Extra Attack Juliussprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) Juliussprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) Juliussprite3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) S007 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S007 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S007 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) Caesar sword.png|Crocea Mors Sprite (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Caesar 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Caesar 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Caesar 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= CaesarVACE.png|Caesar-styled Cena (Valentine CE) CE602.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress Food_Colosseum.png|Food Colosseum CE898.png|Show Time |-| Others= GaiusJuliusCaesarArcadeStage1.png|Stage 1 (Arcade) GaiusJuliusCaesarArcadeStage2.png|Stage 2 (Arcade) GaiusJuliusCaesarArcadeStage3.png|Stage 3 (Arcade) GaiusJuliusCaesarDuel01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 5 GaiusJuliusCaesarDuel02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 5 Caesar april.jpg|Caesar Citizens Marathon Burining Mode Diet by Shimadoriru Category:Roman Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Divine Category:King Category:Riding Category:Roman Category:Septem